


梅溪湖急诊室的故事

by byakuya8600



Category: emmmm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuya8600/pseuds/byakuya8600
Summary: ⚠️医学生写车非常大尺度请注意⚠️有束缚情节和轻微打屁股的情节⚠️一定要满18岁再看！





	梅溪湖急诊室的故事

当阿云嘎手伸进他衣服里，冰凉的像雕塑一样，慢慢往上摸的时候，郑云龙才突然惊醒。他用最大的力气将阿云嘎推开，踉跄着滚下床：“阿云嘎你疯了？你干什么？”  
阿云嘎抿着唇不说话，内蒙人不笑的时候整个人看上去很凶，深邃的眼眸里闪烁着道不清的光芒。郑云龙快步走到门口想出去，却发现门从内部被锁上了，钥匙不知道在哪里，他深吸一口气，有点慌张的转过身子，正对上一张近在咫尺的英俊的面容。  
阿云嘎没有开口，有些粗暴的拽着那人丢到床上。郑云龙有些吃痛的低哼了一声，知道自己瞒着对方的行为彻底激怒了内蒙人。阿云嘎骑到郑云龙身上，居高临下的看着他，浑身气压低的可怕。  
郑云龙突然知道阿云嘎想做什么，他使劲挣扎起来：“不行，阿云嘎，你得给老子好好活着！”内蒙人力气大的可怕，很快就把不怎么锻炼身体的青岛人制服了，他顺手拿过旁边箱子里抽血用的束带，将身下龇牙咧嘴的大猫双爪紧紧绑在床头。  
郑云龙急了，眼圈都憋红了，奈何急诊大夫的结打的太熟练，他越挣扎结反而越紧，橡胶管在他手腕上留下了几道刺眼的红痕，但他仿佛感觉不到疼痛一般，身体奋力的抵抗着，两个腿也不老实的蹬着。奈何内蒙人的腿稳稳的卡在他双腿中间，手还又默默滑进他的衣襟。  
郑云龙慌了，开口都带上了一丝哭腔：“嘎子求你了，放开我，今天真的不行。”阿云嘎的手正好摸上他的乳尖，轻轻一捏，身下人的身体一僵，不知是恐惧还是惊慌亦或是兴奋，轻轻颤抖起来。  
阿云嘎捏住郑云龙的下巴，强迫着他注视着自己：“郑云龙，这件事为什么不告诉我。”他气的甚至叫出那人的大名，难道在对方心中，他就只是一个过客？“如果你真的有什么事，是打算直接抛下我嘛？”阿云嘎另一只手撩起郑云龙的长发，将脸凑到对方面前，温热的气息吐在对方耳边，说出的话却咬牙切齿。  
郑云龙偏过头，不敢去看阿云嘎宛如实质的灼灼目光，他不愿意去接受死亡的宣判，怕离开阿云嘎，但更怕阿云嘎因为他而受到伤害。他越是咬着唇不答话阿云嘎越是生气，他的猫总是瞒着他自己扛下来所有事，这次难道连生死也要瞒下他了嘛。  
阿云嘎眸子一沉，直接将郑云龙的裤子扒了下来。感受到肌肤暴露在空气中，郑云龙发出了一声绝望的哀叹，他将目光盯在阿云嘎脸上，一双大眼睛湿漉漉的泛着红，充满着哀求的神色。阿云嘎狠下心当做没看到，轻轻隔着内裤揉搓着郑云龙的阴茎。手下的物件在他慢慢的刺激下抬起了头，郑云龙半仰着头，眼神有些涣散，发出压抑的低声喘息。  
阿云嘎将唇凑过去，轻轻的吻上，感受着身下人颤抖的愈发剧烈。他撤下了最后一层遮羞布，用温热的口腔包裹住郑云龙的阴茎。  
意识到发生了什么，郑云龙逐渐飘忽的思绪拉了回来，他想用手推开对方，却被牢牢的束缚住，只能疯狂扭着身子，急得脏话满口：“嘎子，Biang的给老子住口！老子有可能染上艾滋！！你他妈到底知不知道你在干什么啊！”阿云嘎没吭声，口唇包着上上下下动了一会儿，有些恶意的吸吮了一下，引得身下人压抑不住地溢出一丝呻吟。他又用舌头绕着那头上的勾回打了打转，在马眼上又轻轻的舔了舔，郑云龙疯了。  
欲望疯狂席卷着他的身体，但仅剩的理智又告诉他目前体液的交换是会发生最为恐怖的事情，郑云龙被肉体的愉悦和精神上的恐慌与愧疚折磨的要疯了。他颤抖着央求着：“嘎子，别，这样我们都会死的。”阿云嘎用唇堵住了对方的嘴，舌头长驱直入，将那人下身的味道送进嘴里，手下依然不停地套弄着。突然舌头一痛，阿云嘎发现郑云龙的牙齿不自觉开始打颤，他心领神会，手下的动作加快了速度，在身下人将要泄出的时候用嘴堵了上去，把他释放出的东西全都吞了进去。他们已经很久没做过了，郑云龙的精液很多，一股一股的射出来，他也卸了力一般抽动着，痉挛着，整个大腿都在发颤。只要阿云嘎的口腔粘膜但凡有一点破皮，都会有不可磨灭的可怕后果，快感和绝望同时从郑云龙身上腾起，他一边涌出一声凄切的低吟，一边攀上了高潮。  
在吞下后的一瞬间，阿云嘎又吻上了郑云龙的唇，将口中剩下的精液送回了郑云龙身体中。他垂眸看着身下人因为焦急而布满血丝的大眼睛，唾液顺着好看的唇溢出，泪水还在眼眶中打转，带着一份欺凌的美感。他手慢慢抚上对方的面庞，嘴角扯出一丝有些疯狂的笑：“大龙，你若要入地狱，我便同你一起。”  
阿云嘎抄起旁边柜子上做直肠指检所用的凡士林，胡乱抹了一些在手上，便伸了根手指进到身下人的甬道中。郑云龙还沉浸在刚刚高潮的余韵中，后穴突然伸进的异物让他忍不住发出一声猫一样的呜咽声，惹得阿云嘎胯下那物恨不得又要涨大一圈。  
阿云嘎轻车熟路的找到了郑云龙前列腺的那一点，试探性的摁了下去，对方发出一声低低的痛哼，刚高潮过后的身子暂时还不能激起前列腺的兴奋，阿云嘎便放软了手一点点缓慢的扩张着。郑云龙慢慢适应着身后的手指，动了动胳膊发现手还被束着，他哑着嗓子开了口：“嘎子，给我松开好吗？我手好疼……”  
阿云嘎这才意识到自己之前还做了什么，连忙将胶皮管扯开，只见郑云龙本就有些苍白的手腕上出现了几道深深的红痕，甚至旁边的皮肤都因为缺血而显得有些发紫。他怜惜的吻了吻那伤口，又低头继续慢慢扩张着。郑云龙轻轻甩了甩手，不出意外的失去了一些知觉，被绑住的地方火辣辣的疼，伴随着后穴轻微的胀痛他觉得这是阿云嘎对自己的惩罚，也是对他的惩罚。既然要下地狱就一起沉沦吧，有了阿云嘎一起，即使是离去也不会再孤单的，就让我再自私这一次吧，郑云龙想着。  
阿云嘎刚进了两个手指，堪堪算是让肠壁松软下来，正准备进第三个手指的时候，他突然感觉一双长腿盘着他的腰绕了上来，郑云龙的手搂在了他的脖子上。身下人仰着头，一双湿漉漉的双眸里翻涌着复杂的情绪，似是不舍似是恐惧但更多的是一种疯狂的爱意。“进来。”他的爱人微张着唇，眼底有着一分决绝，勾着他的腰往前蹭着，“嘎子，进来。”  
阿云嘎看到了他眼里的疯狂，他眼眸一沉，嘴角勾起一个危险的弧度，一时是疯了，有些焦躁的几乎是撕扯般的脱下了裤子，将整个人毫不留情的送了进去，一插到底。  
被贯穿的一瞬间是撕裂的痛，在没有充分扩张的情况下被阿云嘎的巨物插入是一种难以想象的撕裂感，并没有任何的快感。郑云龙的眼泪几乎是同时就从眼眸中涌了出来，嘴里无意识的发出了一声凄婉的哀鸣，他甚至感觉自己呼吸都停滞了，眼前白了一瞬。他感受到了一丝粘稠从下体慢慢渗出，见血了。此时他竟然有一些释然，他的嘎子就要和他一样了，如果没有被感染就一起活着，如果感染那就一同去面对随时到来的死亡。他想哭，但发不出声音，他想笑，却连扯起嘴角的力气都没有。  
这是他们第一次没有戴套做爱，却是发生在这样一个最应该戴套的场合。阿云嘎第一次真实的感受到来自郑云龙的温暖，肠壁紧紧包绕着他的阴茎，因为过于粗暴而渗出的血液现在却好像成了最天然的润滑剂。他看着眼前的人，泪水像断了线的珠子从他的脸庞划下，那人半张着嘴如将要溺死的人一般急促的呼吸着，搂在他脖子上的手缓缓收紧，眼角泛红。他的大龙，真美。而如今，他选择了在这样的时期和他的大龙合二为一，共同溺入冰冷的地狱之海。  
等身下人慢慢适应了，阿云嘎才开始慢慢动了起来。一开始带着伤口又有些牵动，郑云龙依然只能感受到疼痛，冷汗源源不断从他额头流下，他微张着唇，大口呼吸着，强迫自己去适应后穴的进进出出。  
阿云嘎见郑云龙脸色稍微好了一些，便摸索着去找他体内的那一小点，轻轻的凑上去研磨。“啊啊啊！！嘎子……”郑云龙被那人一顶上前列腺，便感到一阵电流从尾椎一直刺激到大脑皮层。渐渐的疼痛慢慢被麻痹，取而代之的是触电般源源不断的快感。  
郑云龙的肠壁紧紧绞着阿云嘎的阴茎，蠕动中像是有吸力般包裹着他，或许是因为紧张，对方这次夹得很近，他好几次都差点控制不住自己。听着细碎的呻吟从对方口中溢出，他知道郑云龙已经开始享受这场性爱了。他将身下人翻了个身，将白大褂撩到腰间，将那人的腰线压的更低，挺了进去。后入的姿势可以让他进入的更深，阴茎弯曲的弧度恰好可以让他每一次都精准的顶到对方的前列腺。  
郑云龙被身后人的攻击顶的要死了，他们都是学医的，对人体结构再了解不过，阿云嘎每次都非常准确无误的攻击到他的前列腺，却又极尽温柔，似乎是在用阴茎为他进行前列腺按摩。他不由自主的发出呻吟，前列腺液一点点滴在床单上。深夜的值班室静悄悄的，只能听见男人压的低低的呻吟和肉体拍打的声音。  
突然一个巴掌清脆的打在郑云龙身后的软肉上，阿云嘎的眼眶也有些泛红，他一边挺进着在对方身体里进进出出一边顺着落下了几个巴掌，他哑着嗓子开口：“你还想不告诉我，想一个人作大英雄是吗？瞧把你厉害的，看来是最近没好好收拾你了。”郑云龙回过头看着他，眼睛因为哭过而显得有些红肿，脸上因为情欲而染上一抹粉色，看谁谁渣的眨巴着眼睛。阿云嘎咕哝了一句蒙语，不再打郑云龙，而是继续埋头深深浅浅地操干着，像是要把被对方所骗的愤怒都宣泄在这场荒谬而又疯狂的性爱之中。  
最后阿云嘎加快了频率让自己更加深入进了郑云龙的身体，郑云龙的手卸了力，根本撑不住身体，整个人埋在床上毫无力气的接受身后人最后的冲击，因为姿势的原因他屁股撅的更高，那人顶到他前列腺的力道也就愈发使劲。他的前列腺被刺激太多次，最后感受到的只是麻木甚至有些疼痛，肠壁的软肉被那人操弄的翻进翻出，剩下的不是身体上的快感，反而是精神上的一种扭曲的愉悦感。当阿云嘎释放到他体内的时候，带着温度的精液刺激着他的肠壁，让郑云龙发出了一声如同濒死前羔羊所发出的尖叫。阿云嘎紧紧扣着郑云龙的腰射了出来，他几乎将阴囊也送了进去，以最大限度贴合着身下的人。  
他们都知道，这是最后的审判，在精液与血液交换贴合的瞬间，那可能会存在的致命病毒也会顺着他们的交合而进入对方体内。如果最后的检查结果不尽人意，那么他们所面对的会是万劫不复……


End file.
